A Furry Adventure
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: It is a normal day in New Domino City... until Crow goes missing. Then when Jack goes out looking for him... he goes missing too! It is up to Yusei to find his missing friends . . . and save them from a new evil villain! ON HOLD/DISCONTINUED for now.
1. Let's meet the villain!

**Author's note: **Hello people who have clicked on my fan fic! I would like to thank you for reading at least this far . . . I don't write author's notes for nothing! Anyway, this is my first attempt at a Yugioh! 5Ds fan fic, so I hope that you enjoy it! And I also apologize if I am not a fast updater . . . I write and also have school, siblings who want to use the computer, and other things keeping me from updating. Also, please don't read this if you are only here to be mean to beginning writers like me! None of us beginners like it! Also don't read this if you want to read a story with any yaoi pairings! I don't make any of the 5Ds characters gay!

**Disclaimer: **I do **not**, nor will I ever own **anything** that has anything to do with Yugioh! 5Ds! Well . . . other than my cards . . . and the two characters in this chapter . . . they are mine . . . no one can take them! _On with the story!_

A Furry Adventure

Chapter 1 "Let's meet the Villain!"

A young teenager raced through the night, his neon green eyes wide with fear. The lights of the city made it hard to see the stars, but in the area that the kid was in, it was a lot darker, dark enough to see the stars. The kid was on the "wrong side of the town".

"Brother!" he shouted into the night.

Then the kid continued running. Soon, he spotted a figure up ahead. The figure was of a boy, around the age of seventeen or eighteen.

_Brother!_ The kid thought to himself. _You are back!_

The kid raced over to his brother, throwing his arms happily around the older boy.

"Brother, you're back." The kid whispered. Then he suddenly pulled away from his older brother. "Did you find what you were looking for? Did you finish it? Does Father know? Can we be brothers again?"

The older boy smiled, his orange eyes gleaming with happiness, but at the same time, hatred. "I have found it. And finished them. Father doesn't know yet, and I don't want him to know. And yes, we can be brothers again."

"Why doesn't Father know yet?" asked the kid, suddenly worried.

"I haven't tested it yet. If I go back and it doesn't work, bad things will happen." The older boy smiled. "Anyway, I need your help."

"My help?" asked the kid, jumping up so fast that his longish black hair fell down in front of his neon green eyes. _Brother never needs help, especially from me, his younger brother!_ The kid brushed his hair away from his face and hugged his brother happily. _I hope this moment never ends!_

"Well, Father said to me before I left, after he had sent you out of the room, that I had to get someone new to join our group for everyone that had died during that horrible night. That means I need five. Five humans. Five humans will be joining our group tonight. Are you in?" said the older boy.

The kid gasped. "What? Then that machine that you were building-"

"Yes. It changes matter. But Father won't know the difference. I've become too smart for him! And believe me, I will be joining the group . . . give or take a few days." The older boy suddenly looked pleading as he looked to his younger brother. "You will help me, won't you?"

"I'll . . . I'll help you. Don't worry brother, I'll help you!" said the younger boy, nervous of what would happen if he said no. _Great, now what have I gotten myself into? Humans? What does brother need humans for?_

"Good, now for the humans. Let's start with-" Said the older boy. He was cut off by a noise down at the end of the alley.

CLANG! The sound of a can hitting a trash can made both boys freeze. They both quickly hid as a person appeared. The person had spiky orange hair and the person was wearing a bright yellow jacket . . .

"Stupid job . . ." the person grumbled as he kicked the can again.

The two boys looked at the person. The older boy smiled evilly. _Oh, great. Our first victim!_

"Our first victim!" the older boy whispered happily as he sprung out of the darkness and punched the person in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

**Author's note:** Well, how do you think I did? As I said before, this is my first time writing a 5Ds fan fic, so please, no flames! If you liked it, please review! You don't know how happy it makes me when I get nice reviews! And to let you peoples of the world know . . . I will be thanking the people who review at the beginning of the next chapter! Or at least the people who review before I post the next chapter . . . Until then, bye!


	2. Missing!

**Author's note: Well, I finally got chapter . . . um . . . 2 posted. Thank you to . . .**

dark1blue3heart **: Thank you for reviewing! You don't get to know who the characters are yet . . . except that the orange – haired one's name is Crow. **

Livin' on a Praire **: Thank you for reviewing too! I'm not sure if I should really write a million stories . . . but I'm glad that you like my stories! Oh, and you don't have to repay me for anything! The note that you put on your page made me so happy that I started choking. **

TeamSatisfactionFangirl **: Thank you for reviewing too! And yes, I think that Crow will have a headache when he wakes up!**

**Please, everyone, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yugioh 5Ds! On with chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

**A Furry Adventure**

**Chapter 2 Missing!**

**By me, Starlight Warrior1092**

Crow blinked his eyes open.

_Where am I? _Crow thought to himself. _What is this place?_

As Crow sat up and looked around, a figure walked in, about the size of a seventeen or eighteen year old teen.

"You have woken up." Said the person. "Come this way . . ."

"Where am I?" asked Crow, slowly standing up. "How did I get here?"

The person turned and looked at Crow, their orange eyes smoldering like flames. "Come or I will punch you to the ground again. If you want to leave here, come with me _now!_"

"I'm coming!" said Crow, following the person quickly out of the room. _This time, I will be ready if they try to throw any more punches._

Suddenly, the person turned around and punched at Crow. But Crow quickly dodged the punch by jumping backwards. Another person came up behind Crow and grabbed him, pulling him into a chair that had handcuffs on it, which the person quickly closed before Crow could move.

"What are you doing this for?" asked Crow, trying to pull his hands free. "Why me? Who are you working for?"

"You stay there for a moment." Said the first person, completely ignoring Crow's questions. Then the person picked up something that looked like a gun and pointed it directly at Crow as it quickly charged.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Yusei walked downstairs in the morning at around seven thirty to see his blond haired friend Jack sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Jack." Said Yusei tiredly.

"Yusei . . . where's Crow?"Asked Jack

"He called me last night and said that he might be late. He had to work a little overtime. Is he not back yet?" asked Yusei

"No. he didn't come back at all last night. I wonder where he is . . ." said Jack

"Me too. He has never _not_ come back from his job before." Replied Yusei.

"He could be in trouble . . ." said Jack, looking over at Yusei and counting to three to see if his friend would suggest going and looking for Crow. He only made it to one.

"Then let's go look for him!" said Yusei, running over to his bright red duel runner (**A/N: **or D Wheel, stupid 4kids (no offense to 4kids)) "Come on!"

Yusei and Jack sped out of their house on their duel runners in search for their missing friend Crow. After around an hour of searching, Yusei decided to call Trudge. After a moment, Trudge answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Trudge. It's Yusei. Have you seen Crow?"

"He's not with you and Jack?"

"No. he never came back from his job last night."

"I'll alert my officers to keep a lookout for Crow. If they do see Crow, you and Jack will be the first ones notified."

"Thanks Trudge."

"Oh . . . by the way . . . have you seen Mina around lately?"

"She, Carly, and Akiza all went out of town a few days ago. She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't. Thank you, Yusei."

"Thanks to you too, Trudge. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

Yusei then continued searching for Crow and checking up with Jack for the rest of the day. At around nine twenty seven PM, Yusei and Jack headed back home.

"Darn it!" said Jack angrily, slamming his fist against the side of the wall.

"Come on, we'll search for him again in the morning when it's light." Sighed Yusei

Sometime during the night, Jack slipped out of their apartment/ house to search for Crow again. As Jack was walking down the sidewalk, he noticed a figure walking away from him. The person had the same exact hairstyle as . . . Jack gasped.

"C-Crow?"

The figure stopped and turned around to look at Jack.

"Crow!"

Jack raced over to the person as fast as he could. But as he got closer, Jack noticed something.

"Y-you're not Crow!"

The figure glared at Jack with flaming orange eyes. "Like my wig? And who is this 'Crow' that you speak of? I don't think we've met yet . . ."

Just as Jack was about to turn and leave, the person pointed a gun at Jack and smiled as evilly as possible.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Cliffhanger! What happens to Jack and Crow? What does the gun do to them? Hmmmmm . . . I think that will be answered in chapter 3! I hope . . . anway, please review! And to anyone who takes the time to read this author's note, thank you! I don't write these because I enjoy writing . . . or do I?**


	3. The New Cats on the Block!

**Hello people who may or may not be reading this! I am SO SO SO sorry that it took forever to update this. Writers block is the worst thing ever! And, I've had it for a while and I really don't like it. But, what can you do? On with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing Yugioh 5Ds! And I never will! Okay?**

* * *

Jack blinked his eyes open. He found that he was in a giant, metal barred cage.

_At least I'm not dead,_ Jack though. _Where am I?_

Jack was just about to stand up when he noticed something was wrong.

"W-what happened to my hands?" Jack gasped, looking at where his hands _should_ be. But instead of hands, there were cat paws! "What happened to me?"

Jack sat up as a person walked into the room.

"Hey! What did you do to me? Why am I a cat?" The cat Jack hissed.

The person smiled. "Good kitty, you woke up. It was my _laser_ that turned you into a cat, not me."

"Wait, you can understand me?" Asked Jack, confused.

"Of _course_, why wouldn't I be able to understand the great _Jack Atlas?_" The person laughed.

"J-Jack?" Another cat meowed, a small orange tabby that was lying in the corner of the room. The cat lifted its head and opened its gray eyes. "Jack!"

"Crow? Crow, is that you?" Meowed Jack.

The small orange tabby jumped up and raced over to his blond furred friend. But right as he was about to reach jack, a huge stream of electricity seemed to come out of thin air and zapped Crow.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"No, Crow!" Jack shouted as he raced over to the bars of the cage and tried to push through the bars to get to his friend.

The kid that had helped his brother turn the two signers into cats walked in as his brother walked out.

"Keep an eye on them," The older brother growled as he left.

"Yes," murmured the younger brother.

As soon as his brother was gone, the younger boy walked over and turned the electric cage off. Then he reached down and picked Crow up.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jack hissed from his cage.

"Okay, if you don't want him, I'll just leave him here and turn the electric cage back on," The younger of the two brothers said.

"W-what? You were going to bring him over here? Won't your _brother_ get angry at you?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" The kid shouter. "But you're his friend . . . how could I keep you two separated? That would be cruel!"

"O-okay then," meowed Jack.

The kid reached down and picked up Crow. Then he pressed a few buttons and unlocked the cage. He reached down and placed Crow next to jack.

"Thank you," Jack murmured.

"You know, you're not bad people," the kid said, then murmured to himself, "I wonder why brother wanted you?"

"You're not bad yourself," murmured Jack. "Why are you helping that freak? He's the evil one . . ."

"No! He's not!" the kid shouted, "He's my brother! He was blamed for killing five from our group. So they made him find five new members. He's always been a lot of fun! He's just confused!" the kid started crying. "He's been gone for more than a year! He didn't kill them, I _know_ he didn't!"

_BANG! BANG!_ Someone banged on the steel door.

"Open up brother! I've found someone snooping around!" the older boy called.

The kid opened the door for his brother. The older boy dragged in a person tied up with chains and duct tape over his mouth.

"Trudge!" Jack called. Then he turned to the kid and his brother, "Let him go!"

"Oh, you know him! How delightful!" the older boy snickered.

The older boy reached down and pulled the duct tape off of Trudge's mouth. As the older boy pulled the chains off of Trudge, Trudge noticed the two cats in the cage. _Weird. One of them sort of looks like Crow, and one looks like Jack. And they are both missing!_ As soon as he was untied, Trudge jumped up and raced over to the cage of cats.

"Jack? Crow?" Trudge whispered, and then to himself he whispered, "No, I've gone crazy."

"No, it is us!" Jack meowed. He noticed that trudge didn't understand him, so he meowed to the two boys, "Why can't he understand me when _you two_ can?"

The older boy ignored Jack and walked over to Trudge. "Those are your friends."

"What?" Asked Trudge, turning around to see the older boy pointing a gun directly at him.

"Goodbye."

Before the boy fired, Trudge quickly opened the cage. The kid fired as Trudge shouted, "Get help!"

As Trudge was turned into a cat and knocked unconscious by the blast, Jack jumped up and out of the cage, followed by Crow who had just recovered from his blast of electricity moments earlier.

"Come on!" Jack meowed as he saw Crow hesitate.

"What about Trudge?" Asked Crow.

"We'll be back for him once we go and get help!" Jack replied.

The two signer cats raced out of the room and down the hall. Then they heard the older boy scream;

"Get them!"

Jack and Crow raced out of the building and over towards the street. They jumped onto the hood of a car as it passed by and climbed onto the roof of the car.

"We made it," Gasped Crow.

"Yes, now we have to find Yusei," Meowed Jack.

The two cats watched as the car drove through Neo Domino City. They jumped off as soon as they got close to their apartment. Then they walked the rest of the way. When the two friends got there, Jack and Crow found that the doors were locked.

"Yusei must still be out looking for us," Meowed Jack.

"Come on; let's go look-"meowed Crow.

He was interrupted by the sound of a duel runner speeding towards them.

* * *

**Well, how was that? I want all opinions please! Review!**


	4. Yusei Finds the Kitties

**Hello! I am really sorry that i haven't updated this story in a while. I have been working on other stories. But, here's the next chapter! XD**

**I don't own anything Yugioh! 5Ds! Okay people? XD**

* * *

It was about ten o'clock PM and Yusei was returning home from his long search. Yusei parked his duel runner and walked up to the door. When he unlocked it, Yusei heard a cat meow at his feet.

"Meow!" a blond furred cat meowed.

Yusei kneeled down and petted the cat. A small orange tabby cat raced over towards Yusei, purring. Yusei petted the orange tabby cat and then stood up and opened the door. As soon as the door was open, both cats raced inside quickly.

"Crow, you distract Yusei! I'm going to use the computer to see if I can type up a note, so he won't throw us out!" Jack meowed.

"Sure," Crow meowed, "Easier said than done!"

Crow ran over in front of Yusei and meowed "Catch me if you can!" as loudly as possible. Yusei reached down to pick up Crow, but since cats are faster than humans, Crow was able to dodge Yusei and run away quickly.

Jack watched as Crow raced off, followed by Yusei. Then, Jack raced over to the computer and started typing a note as fast as he could. And since he had paws instead of fingers, if was very difficult. After a few minutes, Crow ran back into the room, closely followed by Yusei, who was getting sort of mad after chasing a cat around his and his friends' apartment for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Crow," Jack meowed, "Over here!"

Crow looked over at Jack and ran to the computer. He jumped up on top of the computer Jack moved to the side as Yusei ran over. Yusei gasped as he read the note.

Yusei! It's Jack and Crow!

Trudge is in danger. We need to save him. Some people turned us into cats!

"That's all you got typed?" Crow laughed.

"You try typing without fingers!" Jack hissed at Crow.

"J-Jack, C-Crow," Yusei gasped then he grabbed Jack and Crow tightly in his arms. "You guys had me worried sick! And . . . um . . . what _happened_ to you guys? Who did this?"

"Meow!" gasped the blond furred cat.

Yusei noticed that he was hugging the cats too tightly, so he set them down on the table next to the computer.

"What happened to you guys? Who did this?" Yusei repeated. "And Trudge? Where is he?

Jack jumped back up to the computer and started trying to type again. Crow walked over to Yusei and rubbed against him, purring. After Jack was done typing, he moved to the side to show Yusei the screen.

We were turned into cats by this one person.

Trudge is in some building.

"Can you show me where?" Yusei asked his two friends.

Yes.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone knocked on the door. Yusei ran over to the door, mumbling, "Who could that be, at ten thirty at night?"

As Yusei opened the door, Leo and Luna raced inside.

"Hi Yusei," Luna said, "Sorry to bother you at this time at night, but-"

"But someone broke into our house! With a gun!" Leo interrupted. "It was a weird looking gun . . . and the person left but . . . are those cats? I didn't know you had cats!"

"Oh, those are-" Yusei started.

Luna gasped. She had read the screen that Jack had left up on the computer. "What happened?"

Leo walked over and picked up the blond furred cat. "What?" Leo asked, "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing!" Yusei said quickly, minimizing the screen on the computer.

"I didn't know that you liked cats, Yusei," Leo commented, "They're cute cats!"

Crow, who was still sitting on the table, started purring with laughter. Jack, who was still being held by Leo, hissed at Crow.

"You know, I'm not going to hold this cat right now," Leo said, placing Jack down next to Crow on the table.

Crow jumped o f of the table and ran over to the closed door.

"Meow!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yusei said. Then he turned to the twins, "You can stay here for the night if you want to. But I have to leave. Someone kidnapped Trudge and I have to go save him."

"What? They kidnapped _Trudge_? How is that even possible?" asked Leo and Luna. Then Leo continued, "Have you found Jack and Crow yet?"

"Yes. Well, they found me," Yusei replied.

"Where are they?" Leo asked.

"T-they're around here . . . somewhere," Yusei replied.

"Can we come with you?" pleaded Leo and Luna.

". . . Fine . . ." Yusei murmured, "But you have to stay out of the way so you don't get hurt. If you did, I don't think that I could forgive myself."

"We won't get hurt, don't worry!" Leo replied.

So Yusei, Leo and Luna followed Jack and Crow to the building. As they were walking, Leo kept asking, "Why are we following cats?" until Yusei answered him.

"Because those cats are Jack and Crow," Yusei answered.

"What?" gasped Leo. "H-how? W-when? That's impossible! They were turned into cats! Are you _crazy?_"

"No, I'm not. And it _is them," Yusei insisted_.

"He's telling the truth," Luna told her brother.

"How do you know?" Leo asked.

"Because Yusei doesn't lie!" Luna replied. "And _anyway_, I saw the note from Jack and Crow on the computer!"

When they got to the building, Yusei stopped Leo and Luna.

"You guys stay outside. I'm going to get Trudge out," Yusei told the twins.

"Sure," Leo and Luna replied.

Yusei headed into the building, followed by Jack and Crow. Soon, they got to the room that Trudge was being held in.

"You two stay here," Yusei commanded to his kitty friends.

"Meow."

Yusei cracked the door open about an inch. Inside, there was a kid sitting in a chair next to a cage with a dark brown, almost black, tabby cat. Yusei turned around and looked over at his kitty friends.

"Did the person turn Trudge into a cat too?" Yusei asked.

"Meow."

"I'll take that as a yes," Yusei replied.

Yusei looked into the room again. The kid didn't look like he was holding a gun.

"Hey Jack, Crow," Yusei whispered, getting his friends attention. "Distract the kid for me, okay? I'm going to get Trudge out of there. And don't get caught, if possible."

"Meow."

"Oaky . . . ready . . . go!" Yusei whispered.

As soon as Yusei said "go", Jack and Crow raced into the room

"Hey kid!" Jack meowed. "Guess whose back!"

"J-Jack!" the kid gasped. "If my brother finds you here, you won't be getting out again! Hurry, get out of here! Go!"

* * *

**So, as I usually say, how was that? I really want all comments, good or bad! I have changed! Yeah!**

**Oh, and can anyone name how many times the phrase "Meow." was used?**

**Please review people! XD**


End file.
